


Coming Home

by mybrandneweyes



Series: Tom and Holly [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom returns home after filming "I See The Light."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new oneshot series starring Tom and Holly from "Falling," so if you're a fan, make sure you're watching for them here or over on my Tumblr at thfalling.tumblr.com.

The rain slapped against the window as she laid in bed, curled up with his pillow and wearing his tee shirt. Even though he had been gone for four months, their bedroom still smelled of him. It was like he had never left. 

Ellie was curled up at her feet with her head resting on Holly’s feet, snoring softly. Her head was throbbing with her lack of sleep. She had been so excited to see him the past few days that she had barely closed her eyes enough to rest. Though she had offered to pick him up at the airport, he insisted that she should stay home because it was too late for her to be driving to the airport to meet him. 

Her eyes finally began to feel heavy and she drifted off, fingers curling around the cotton of the pillow case. 

Tom stepped in the door at 4 a.m., gently setting his guitar case down on the sofa and rolling his huge suitcases up against the wall. His shoulders sagged from exhaustion as he pushed the hood of his sweatshirt off his head and pulled his earphones out of his ears. 

Eager to get to bed, he locked the front door and scaled the stairs, taking two at a time to get to the second floor faster. The bedroom door was cracked open and he could just see the outline of her curves covered by the blankets, curled up on her side of the bed with a full-grown Ellie at her feet. 

Sensing his presence, Ellie perked up and jumped off the bed, running over to him. “Hi, girl.” he said happily, feeling a rush of excitement in his chest. She licked his hands and his face as he crouched down to place a kiss on top of her head and rub her belly. When Holly still hadn’t woken up, he stood back up, silently motioning Ellie back up onto the bed and started to peel his clothes off. 

He kicked his cowboy boots off next to their dresser and smiled sadly at them for a moment. His adventure in the South had been a fun one and he was sad to see it go, but he had been ready to come home to his wife just in time for Christmas. 

Tom was careful to ease into the bed, lifting the blankets up just enough to slide beneath them. He slid his arm gently around her waist and pulled her back into him, head resting on her pillow since she was clutching his. She wiggled to get comfortable, fingers finding his and interlocking them. 

"Tom?" she asked quietly, stirring with her realization.

"It’s me, pretty darlin’." he said in his best Southern accent, grinning as she woke up immediately, spinning around and lunging into his arms. He sat up, rocking her back and forth as she laughed happily, tears coming to her eyes. 

"I’m so glad you’re home!" 

"I am, too, darling wife. Believe me." he laughed, kissing away a few tears that dripped down her cheeks. Tom kissed her for the first time in months, savoring the taste of her lips and the feeling of her arms wrapped around him. 

"I wish I had it in me tonight." she whispered in between each kiss, pressing them to his cheeks and forehead. 

"Morning." he reminded her. "I’m going to be here for awhile now, with The Avengers reshoots happening here in London." 

"Good." she whispered, allowing him to lie her back down and cover her with the blankets.


End file.
